Theroy vs Reality
by lfbrox
Summary: Addison and Alex. Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Karev. They work in theory and they work in reality. Let's give those guys a break and let them be happy. Addex all the way.


**Theory vs. Reality**

_By:_ lfbrox

_Rating:_ R

_Timeline:_ Can't really tell. I suppose early season 4 – Addison hasn't left for good. Meredith and Derek broke up. Alex comes to his senses.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own a thing. And I mean that quite literally. If I did Alex and Addison would be living happily ever after. Kate Walsh would be dating George Clooney and her and Justin Chambers would've gotten a well deserved Emmy nomination - Oh well.

_AN1: __Okay. This is my first post (not first try) at Grey's Anatomy FanFiction. I've done some Dark Angel stories but I haven't felt inspired for a while to write. I usually am way behind on ships. Mostly the ship has sailed and sunk somewhere and I decide to hop on it. Well now I reached a point where I pretty much read every Addex story out there. Really great Addex writers out there. But there are not so many new stories coming out. So I decided to post this._

_AN2: This is a one-shot. Or maybe it's just a summary that includes parts of a prequel, a main-story and maybe a sequel. Who knows? I guess it's up to you. I have started writing a little bit of the prequel – not too much though. Let me know what you think. (Btw. There was no beta to this story other than me – so all the mistakes are all mine. Wait. I should write it in the disclaimer. Nothing is mine other than the mistakes)._

_Enjoy._

**Summary: Theo****ry is good**

_The theory in itself was really easy. Doctor__'s in the hospital, all professional and serious. A couple at home, all unprofessional and carefree. Again – the theory was really easy. But reality was a whole different thing._

But let's start at the beginning………….

Alex Karev and Neonatal was as good a match as Tabasco and Maple Syrup.

Addison Montgomery was someone who didn't take shit from nobody – especially not from interns.

Addison Montgomery and Alex Karev as a team were as explosive in attitude and temper as the most dangerous bomb.

But somehow they managed to work together. They got over their almost kiss in the NICU. They got over their real kiss a Joe's. They got over the conversation in the supply closet where Alex said he wasn't interested. They somehow got over the on-call room sex. And most surprisingly they got over the "You're not my girlfriend" speech from Alex.

Addison went to LA to clear her head. Alex went after Ava to realise he really didn't want her. By the time they all got back after their "vacation time" – everything seemed to go back to the way it was before.

Alex was Addison's resident now. For minor tasks he assigned an intern of his to her cases to do all the legwork – get labs, monitor vital signs or simply sit with the babies. Anything else was Alex' job. He decided to go into neonatal and he was glad that he had Addison Forbes Montgomery as his teacher. He was an eager student, a great help and after a while he became a close friend.

Addison finally decided to move out of the Archfield and into an apartment close to the hospital. Alex helped her move her stuff, paint the walls, pick out furniture, put together said furniture and altogether was there for whatever handiwork that needed to be done.

During all this moving, painting and decorating they got to know each other pretty good. They had their insider jokes, they knew what food and drinks the other one liked, they knew when to stop pressing on a subject or when the other really wanted to talk about things.

Once a week they had a "cooking day", where Alex would teach Addison how to cook. Then they had "laundry days" where Alex would show Addison how to do her laundry. He would tease her about the fact that Addison never did her own cooking, cleaning or doing her own laundry, but Addison always pulled the "rich-girl-trust-fund"-card and invited him to a great restaurant – so who was he to complain?

They were friends. Maybe even best friends. They had a great time, laughed a lot, complained a lot and talked a lot. They had really gotten over everything that was "more than friends". They simply were friends.

….or so they thought…..

……because sometimes when Alex leaned over Addison's shoulder during cooking lessons to sample what she had cooked he would smell her hair….

…..because sometimes when they were having dinner Addison would get lost in his eyes and not hear a word he said….

……because sometimes they would sit a little too close together while watching a movie….

……because sometime he just felt like leaning over and kissing her…..

……because sometimes she just wanted to curl up next to him on the couch and fall asleep…

……because, because, because……………….

And then one evening during one of their cooking lessons – he was teaching her how to make an "awesome meatball and macaroni dish" – he leaned in just that much closer. And she would lean back against him turning her head to look at him. And he would close the distance and kiss her. Kissing led to more kissing. It led to her ending up on the counter with him between her legs kissing her with all his might. It led to him interrupting because the tomato sauce was burning. So they finished cooking, they ate, they even cleaned the dishes. And then they were on his couch making out like it would be prohibited the next day. It led to Alex unbuttoning her blouse. It led to Addison stopping him. It let to her telling him that there was no way she'd have sex with him now. It led to him understanding and them making out until they fell asleep on his couch, wrapped in each others arms.

Addison let him wait for two whole weeks until they finally had sex. Alex proved to be a very patient man – which surprised Addison and encouraged her to really give this relationship a chance. So when they finally had sex it was nothing short of spectacular.

Alex turned out to be a very determined lover. He wanted to make sure it was good for her. He wanted to learn how to master her body. Discover every inch of her body. He could be gentle, wild, naughty, soft, hard, rough…..he was all a woman could wish for. He was all Addison could wish for.

The best thing of all though was that they still remained best friends. They still had their cooking lessons – followed by sex. They still had their "laundry days" – followed by sex. They still had their drinks at Joe's – followed by sex. They still had their fights at work – followed by sex. They pretty much were the same Addison and Alex – just with sex.

But the sex was not the only novelty in their "relationship". They spent more time talking about their past. They spent more time talking about their hopes, wishes, desires for the future. They spent more time talking per se.

And then one night it happened. Something Alex would have never thought possible. They cooked, they ate, they talked and then they went to bed, cuddled up together and went to sleep. No sex.

No one initiated it. Both were tired so they just went to sleep. Alex had never spent a night with a girl – well, woman – in his bed without having sex, so he was slightly confused, he was slightly disturbed. But he realized in that moment that he was in a relationship. In a steady, committed relationship. He. Alex Karev. It scared him for a second but then he relaxed, smiled and had the best nights sleep ever. And woke up happy.

Weeks went by and they still lived their "professionals at work and couple at home" thing. It worked great until Chief Webber decided to step down as Chief and elected Dr. "McDreamy" Shepherd to be the next Chief of Surgery. Addison was disappointed for a mere ten seconds before she realized that it would probably be for the best if she weren't chief. She was the world's foremost neonatal specialist plus she got to have a private life. Something she would've never gotten to have as chief. Derek was single – since he and Meredith finally called it quits. He could spend 24/7 at the hospital. Who was she to care?

What she could have not predicted was that Derek found out about her and Alex. It was a weird coincident. They just happened to be in the same restaurant. Derek was alone at the bar drinking Meredith away and Alex and Addison were heavily making out in a booth – figuring nobody could see them. Wrong. Derek saw them and from that moment on Alex and Addison were always working on different shifts.

When Alex was working Addison was off. When Addison was working Alex was off. When she had a weekend off he was either working or on call or vice versa. When it did happen that they both had the same evening off Derek made sure to have one of them paged to come to the hospital. When they worked shifts together Derek made sure that they didn't have a lot of time together. All in all he tried to make their life miserable.

And he didn't do it because he wanted Addison back. He didn't even do it to protect Addison from yet another heartbreak. He did it out of spite. If he couldn't be happy with Meredith then he didn't want his "satanic cheating ex-wife" to be happy either. After all – he was McDreamy. He was – after all – the chief. And he knew Addison. After 12 years of marriage – how could you not. And he knew that her reputation, that her professionalisms were most important to her. He knew she had strict rules when it came to separating personal and professional life. And he fully used that knowledge. Abused his position as chief to compensate for his own lack of a lovelife.

Addison and Alex haven't had a cooking lesson in 8 weeks. They haven't done laundry day together in ages. They haven't had a single dinner alone or just a drink at Joes for just as long. They worked together every day but they hardly got a private conversation in. The last time they had sex…..you could ask them and they couldn't even remember – it's been that long.

So here we are now………………..

_The theory in itself was really easy. Doctor__'s in the hospital, all professional and serious. A couple at home, all unprofessional and carefree. Again – the theory was really easy. But reality was a whole different thing._

They missed each other. As a couple. As Alex and Addison. Yes, they still saw each other every day. They still worked with each other every day. But as Dr. Karev and Dr. Montgomery. Yes. They still called each other by their professional names at work. They are professionals after all.

But the longing to call him Alex, the longing to call her Addison – it was too much to bear.

He had to keep himself in check to not kiss her good morning when she came in. She had to refrain from leaning back when he was standing behind her to read a chart. She had to remind herself to leave the door to her office open when he was in because she knew she couldn't resist him. He started wearing slips underneath his boxershorts because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his interns whenever he looked at her. She didn't pass by the on-call room he slept in because she knew if she did she would walk in and then her control would leave her.

They kinda were back to the avoiding game. Not because of an incident. Not because of feelings unexplained and unexplored. But because their resolve to stay professional was wavering more and more each day.

But they still were a team. THE neonatal dream team. That meant seeing each other constantly. Talking to one another regularly throughout the day. And eventually that was too much to take.

……………

"Dr. Montgomery. I have the OR scheduled for Mrs. Archers surgery. How do we proceed if the worst case scenario happens?" Alex asked following Addison who was on her way to her office.

"Schedule another OR just in case. This is a really risky case. Either we loose the mom or we loose the baby. And I don't plan on loosing either one of them. We should be prepared." Addison ordered, seeming preoccupied in thoughts.

She entered her office and sat down behind her desk. Alex fetched Mrs. Archers' chart from the nurses' station and followed her. He entered the office and put down the chart and his research files on her desk before he took a seat.

"Close the door Dr. Karev!" Addison ordered and took of her glasses. Alex obediently did as he was told, figuring they would talk privately about whom to save – the mother or the baby – if the worst case scenario would occur.

"Lock it." Addison said as soon as Alex had closed the door.

He did. And turned around.

Addison had already taken off her labcoat and had stepped around the desk.

"Uhhmm. Addison." Alex almost stammered seeing her eyes scanning his body.

"Yes Alex?" Addison asked, getting out of her chair and walking around the desk.

"Don't look at me like that." He said, seeing her biting her lower lip and seeing her eyes roam his body.

"Like what Alex?" Addison asked innocently and sat down on the edge of the desk, moving Mrs. Archers' chart and Alex' research papers further to the left.

"Like you want to do something that – in your book – is absolutely taboo for us inside the walls of this hospital", Alex quoted her but nevertheless moved to where she was sitting on the desk.

"Oh. So you want to stick to the rules?" Addison whispered seductively while spreading her legs – as far as her skirt allowed. Alex didn't need to be invited twice and with two large steps he was standing in between Addison's spread legs kissing her like a starved man – which he practically was.

His kiss was demanding, rough, hard. His hands were on her body – touching, caressing…yes groping. His heart was beating like crazy. His breathing was strangled. He pressed his hips against hers to let her feel just how much he wanted her, how much he desired her. It had been too long and he had no control over himself whatsoever.

She responded in kind. She returned his kiss just as eagerly. Lips crashing, tongues duelling, hands exploring, hips thrusting towards his. God she didn't care that they were in the hospital. In her office – her professional office. All she wanted was to kiss him. To feel his passion and fire when he kissed her back. She needed to see the need on his face. The need to touch her, the need to kiss her. His need fuelled her fire for him.

She knew it was wrong. She knew it was unprofessional. She knew that they had a pact to never do anything at the hospital. Not even a kiss, a seductive look – anything. But she made that rule. And now she was the one to break it. She was the boss after all.

She decided to break her own rule. She decided that she could no longer work next to Alex without getting to touch him. She decided that – screw her own policy - she needed him. She needed his touch. She needed his kiss. She needed his passion. She needed sex – with him – now!!!

And he wasn't one to object. He wasn't one to deny her the pleasure he was sure he can make her feel. He just didn't know that her office was the right place for that. He detached his mouth from her neck to speak: "Are you sure you wanne do it here?" He asked her while unbuttoning her blouse with shaking hands.

"Do you object?" Addison asked breathlessly, already working on getting his scrub pants untied.

"Sex. On your desk. During work. With your permission," Alex growled, "What's there to object?"

"Good boy. Now lets make that quick. We have 20 minutes." Addison said after successfully untying his scrubs.

After that everything went pretty fast.

Alex shed his scrubs while Addison managed to wiggle out of her skirt and panties. Before she got to take off her blouse Alex attacked her, kissing her frantically while he patiently finished unbuttoning her blouse. Once he managed to get her undressed completely he wasted no time exploring her body with his tongue, teeth, lips and hands.

"Alex" she almost whimpered. But then she regained control of her voice again. "I said we only have 20 minutes. Get on with it. Fuck me. And fuck me good."

At her words Alex tore his mouth away from her breast and moved up to thoroughly kiss her. He loved it when she was demanding. He loved it when she said the word "Fuck". He couldn't control himself anymore when she practically ordered him to "Fuck Her". He was in heaven.

Following her order and without further warning he entered her roughly. As he expected she was way too loud to have a hidden quickie in her office. So he attacked her mouth to keep her from screaming. It had been too long since they've done it and it had been way too often they fantasised about doing it. So it didn't need much touching, kissing, groping and thrusting for them both to reach an all to quick but very satisfying climax.

Physically they were somewhat sated for now. They knew that was all they could have. A quickie behind closed doors. But they needed to address the real problem.

The Chief.

Derek.

After they recovered they quickly dressed. He was back in his scrubs and she in her designer outfit and heels. Then she went around the desk and sat down in her chair. Alex opened a window, unlocked the door and sat down in the chair across from her desk.

"That was interesting", he said smiling like an idiot.

"What was?" Addison asked, equally as smiley, while opening Mrs. Archers chart.

"You breaking your own rule." Alex said grabbing his research papers and opening them. "I knew I was irresistible."

"You are so full of yourself." Addison said trying to look stern.

"So were you a minute ago." Alex couldn't resist.

"Dr. Karev." Addison scolded him. "Now lets get back to the case. Mrs. Archer. How do we proceed?" she asked back in Dr. Montgomery mode.

"You need to talk to your ex, Addie." Alex said, totally ignoring her work mode.

"What am I going to say to him Alex?" Addison called out in frustration, throwing the chart back on her desk. "We don't know if he knows about us. Maybe it's just some weird coincident."

"Coincident?" Alex barked out in frustration. "Addison, he practically made it his life purpose to keep us apart from one another since he got chief. I don't care if he's miserable. I don't care that he's alone or lonely, whatever. All I know is that he's trying to separate us. Whether he knows we're together or not doesn't matter. He made your life miserable for years. And now he can't stand that you are happy and he isn't. That's not right Addison and you know that." Alex said, his temper rising.

"I know that Alex. But I can't just march into his office demanding that he has to give us more time off together because our relationship is suffering. What if he doesn't know about us?" Addison explained herself.

"Well then he would know. What's the big deal? You were nothing but supportive of his relationship with Meredith. You didn't need to be but you were. Is it too much to ask of him to get over himself and let you be happy?" Alex asked, getting up from his chair and pacing her office.

"I guess not." Addison admitted, watching him pace.

"I go talk to him!" Alex said coming to a stop in front of her desk.

"No you don't!" Addison insisted, getting up herself.

"Maybe it would be better if I talked to him. From man to man." Alex insisted back, returning her stare/glare.

"Really? And what would you say?" Addison asked in frustration.

"That would be between me and your ex-husband." Alex said, already planning what to say to Shepherd.

"Alex. Listen to me. That could only work out in two ways. Bad and really bad." Addison reasoned.

"No." Alex said, grabbing his stuff from her desk and storming out of her office.

_AN: So there you have it. A way Alex and Addison could've worked out. Including the (upcoming) drama. Surely something I would've liked to see on the show. If you want me to continue lemme know. But I have to warn you. In case you have read one of my Dark Angel stories – I'm known to be a big tease. But on the plus side – my nickname for a while was "porn girl" ;)_

_Lfbrox_


End file.
